With the interest today in camping, more and more emphasis has been placed on equipment which enhances the pleasure of camping activities by overcoming the primitive conditions common to such activities. Such efforts have produced elaborate facilities such as mobile homes or the like wherein all conveniences and living accommodations are provided. However, the initial cost and expensive maintenance of such elaborate facilities are prohibitive to many individuals who seek more simple and inexpensive equipment which at least minimizes the inconveniences of outdoor camping such as cooking, washing and the like. Therefore, it is not uncommon to find trailers which may be easily attached to a vehicle such as a pickup truck or the like, which are of modest construction, but which provide such facilities as sleeping quarters, appliances for cooking and other amenities which add considerably to the pleasures of outdoor camping. Nevertheless, even though such modest trailers are far less expensive than the more elaborately constructed trailers, they are characterized by a relatively high initial cost, high maintenance expenses, etc. which put such trailers beyond the economic reach of the typical wage earner.